The More I See You
by gregsanders1
Summary: Slash, Ryan/Horatio. Some how they would be together.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: **"The More I See You"**  
WARNINGS: Songfic……Micheal Buble sang it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Somehow they would be together……

A/N: _Italic is song lyrics. _

**"The More I See You"**

_The more I see you,  
The more I want you._

He didn't know how he was going to go into work today. Just thinking about the object of his affection was enough to make him hard. Pushing those thoughts and images to the back of his mind until later, he strolled into the lab and stopped dead at the site before him.

_  
Somehow this feeling  
Just grows and grows._

Why today of all days? He thought as he got his kit together. Why did they have to work together today, when his crush was wearing that (shirt; the) one shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. Adjusting his pants, he picked up his kit and made his way slowly to the truck.

_  
With every sigh I become more mad about you,  
More lost without you,  
And so it goes._

He watched with fascination and awe as his partner worked at processing the scene. He let out a sigh and turned back to the witness he was interviewing. Unknown to him that across the way his partner was drawn to that sigh and let one go of his own._  
_

_Can you imagine  
How much I'll love you  
The more I see you  
As years go by?_

They had been working together now for almost four years and he was falling in deeper every day. He could tell you everything that the other one had done and worn almost every day of those four years. And yet, he still found himself drawn to the other.

_  
I know the only one for me can only be you._

Deciding to bring the charade to an end and either lose a friend or gain something more, he swallowed his nerves, calmly walked up to his partner and asked, "Come home with me?"

_My arms won't free you;  
My heart won't try._

The answer rocked him to his core, "What took you so long?"

Then he was taken in a strong embrace, and he whispered "Please, don't let go."

"I never will." Was his answer.

**PART 2:**

**I Need You**

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

As they lied in bed together, both thought of the things that they would give up for the other. But the one thing that they knew would never go away was the love they felt for each other.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
_

Nimble fingers worked their way under a cotton t shirt, teasing the soft skin that they found there. The room filled with soft pleas and quiet words of love. After they came down from their high, wrapped up in each other's arms, the words of love caressed their souls into the easy world of slumber.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
_

Sitting by the grave of his first love, he didn't feel the normal wave of loneliness and sadness that overcame him when he was in this place. Looking up, he smiled and accepted the hand offered to him. This was where he belonged now; this was where he felt safe. And without a doubt, this is where he would spend the rest of his life.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
_

Walking back to the hummer, he turned to his lover and whispered in his ear, "I need you."

**PART 3:**

**"How Do I Live"**  
_  
How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

He knew that he shouldn't have walked away, but at the time it seemed that nothing was working for them. But lying in his bed alone, it gave him a different perspective on things. He had tossed and turned for the last three nights that he had tried to sleep alone, as was realizing that he didn't want to ever sleep alone again.__

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  


Across the city, on a dark and starry beach a second man sat and had the same thoughts. He had let the sunshine in his life walk away and didn't even stop him. But as he sat here, he felt lost in a whirlpool not knowing which way was up and he had no anchor to ground him. He was adrift.

_  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I live  
Without you baby_

He reached for his phone that he kept on the night stand and dialed the number from memory, waiting for the other person to answer as he tried to come up with something to say. But upon hearing the other answer "Caine", he said the only thing that popped into his head, "come home."

**PART 4:**

When You Say Nothing At All

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Looking into the eyes of his over, the young man saw understanding and the light at the end of his dark tunnel. Not saying a word, Horatio reached out to the young man and pulled him into a tight embrace, relishing in the trust that he felt.__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Smiling into the teary eyed face, Horatio stroked the cheek and let his touch and eyes say everything that needed to be said without opening his mouth.__

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The yelling had taken its toll on the young man, and Horatio knew what it would take to give him back his calm. Pulling him into a hug as they laid in the darkness, Horatio kissing the temple as the body he held shook with silent tears.__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Holding on tight, Horatio rubbed his lovers back, reassuring him that he would be here. Speaking for the first time since coming home, Horatio whispered "I've got you baby. I'll catch you, let go Ryan."

**PART 5:**

**"Love You For Always"**

_One, two, three, four  
One, two, three, four  
Boy I want to be where you are  
Don't matter if you're near or you're far  
You fill up my heart all the way to the top  
And it's you I'm loving for always_

Watching the older man sleep, Ryan couldn't believe how happy he was. It had been a long time since he felt like this. No one had ever made him feel like this before and some days he couldn't believe that it was true.

_  
Catch me, I'm a shooting star  
Make a wish, close your eyes, cross your heart  
Your love is so rare  
And I'm glad that you're here in my arms  
I'll love you for always_

Sitting outside, in the hammock, Horatio tightened his hold on the sleeping young man and thanked the gods that had blessed him with this treasure. He had never believed in miracles before, but since Ryan had come into his life that's all he saw around him.

_  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Praying that you will be mine  
Hoping you'll be holding me tight  
Never ever letting me go_

Ryan sighed contently in his sleep, and Horatio was wondering who he was dreaming of. Then he caught the whisper of his name on the young man's lips and knew that exactly who he was dreaming of.

_  
I need you to know  
You came into my life  
Made everything go right  
So sweet and tenderly  
Unlock my love, you've got the key  
Ooh, I'm so satisfied  
This kind of love I just can't hide_

Standing in front of the mirror, Horatio took one last look at his black suit and smiled. today he was giving his heart and soul to the most special person in his life. He attributed where he was today to that young man. He had told Ryan that he didn't need to give the key to his heart away because he never really had it to begin with, Ryan had always had it.

_  
Took my heart for a carousel ride  
Made me feel brand new inside  
When I'm with you  
All that I seem to do is smile_

Ryan was trembling a little as he stood in the back of the church with Alexx. She smiled and reassured him that what he was feeling was normal. But when the doors opened onto the small group that had gathered to see him pledge his love to Horatio all the nervousness disappeared as he looked into the blue eyes of the man he would spend the rest of his life with. And he smiled.

_  
Boy, I'm floating on a cloud  
Wanna scream and shout it out loud  
I found amazing grace in your eyes and your face_

Horatio watched as the love of his life walked towards him and he suddenly had the urge to shout at the top of his lungs the love that he felt for this man. His gaze never left that of his lover's throughout the entire ceremony and he barely heard the applause as he took the soft lips in a gentle kiss.

_  
I'm gonna love you for always  
_

Looking into each other's eyes later that night, they both knew that this was right. And that their love would be there for always.

THE END._  
_


	2. Chapter 2 I Need You

TITLE: I Need You

SEQUEL: 2nd IN A 5 PART SERIES

WARNINGS: Song fic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

A/N: Based on the song "I Need You" by Leann Rimes; _Italics are lyrics_

SUMMARY: To find a way to stay together.

**I Need You**__

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

As they lied in bed together, both thought of the things that they would give up for the other. But the one thing that they knew would never go away was the love they felt for each other.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
_

Nimble fingers worked their way under a cotton t shirt, teasing the soft skin that they found there. The room filled with soft pleas and quiet words of love. After they came down from their high, wrapped up in each other's arms, the words of love caressed their souls into the easy world of slumber.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
_

Sitting by the grave of his first love, he didn't feel the normal wave of loneliness and sadness that overcame him when he was in this place. Looking up, he smiled and accepted the hand offered to him. This was where he belonged now; this was where he felt safe. And without a doubt, this is where he would spend the rest of his life.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
_

Walking back to the hummer, he turned to his lover and whispered in his ear, "I need you."

The End…….


	3. Chapter 3 How Do I Live

TITLE: How do I live

SEQUEL: 3rd PART OF 5 PART SERIES

WARNINGS: Songfic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: One walks away and the other struggles to go on

**"How Do I Live"**  
_  
How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

He knew that he shouldn't have walked away, but at the time it seemed that nothing was working for them. But lying in his bed alone, it gave him a different perspective on things. He had tossed and turned for the last three nights that he had tried to sleep alone, as was realizing that he didn't want to ever sleep alone again.__

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  


Across the city, on a dark and starry beach a second man sat and had the same thoughts. He had let the sunshine in his life walk away and didn't even stop him. But as he sat here, he felt lost in a whirlpool not knowing which way was up and he had no anchor to ground him. He was adrift.

_  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I live  
Without you baby_

He reached for his phone that he kept on the night stand and dialed the number from memory, waiting for the other person to answer as he tried to come up with something to say. But upon hearing the other answer "Caine", he said the only thing that popped into his head, "come home."

The End…….


	4. Chapter 4 When You Say Nothing At All

TITLE: **When You Say Nothing At All **  
SEQUEL: 4th PART OF 5

WARNINGS:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Horatio says it best when he says nothing it all.

** When You Say Nothing At All **

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Looking into the eyes of his over, the young man saw understanding and the light at the end of his dark tunnel. Not saying a word, Horatio reached out to the young man and pulled him into a tight embrace, relishing in the trust that he felt.__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Smiling into the teary eyed face, Horatio stroked the cheek and let his touch and eyes say everything that needed to be said without opening his mouth.__

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The yelling had taken its toll on the young man, and Horatio knew what it would take to give him back his calm. Pulling him into a hug as they laid in the darkness, Horatio kissing the temple as the body he held shook with silent tears.__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Holding on tight, Horatio rubbed his lovers back, reassuring him that he would be here. Speaking for the first time since coming home, Horatio whispered "I've got you baby. I'll catch you, let go Ryan."

The End…..


	5. Chapter 5 Love You For Always

TITLE: **"Love You For Always"**  
SEQUEL: 5th PART OF 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Horatio knows how to say it best.

**"Love You For Always"**

_One, two, three, four  
One, two, three, four  
Boy I want to be where you are  
Don't matter if you're near or you're far  
You fill up my heart all the way to the top  
And it's you I'm loving for always_

Watching the older man sleep, Ryan couldn't believe how happy he was. It had been a long time since he felt like this. No one had ever made him feel like this before and some days he couldn't believe that it was true.

_  
Catch me, I'm a shooting star  
Make a wish, close your eyes, cross your heart  
Your love is so rare  
And I'm glad that you're here in my arms  
I'll love you for always_

Sitting outside, in the hammock, Horatio tightened his hold on the sleeping young man and thanked the gods that had blessed him with this treasure. He had never believed in miracles before, but since Ryan had come into his life that's all he saw around him.

_  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Praying that you will be mine  
Hoping you'll be holding me tight  
Never ever letting me go_

Ryan sighed contently in his sleep, and Horatio was wondering who he was dreaming of. Then he caught the whisper of his name on the young man's lips and knew that exactly who he was dreaming of.

_  
I need you to know  
You came into my life  
Made everything go right  
So sweet and tenderly  
Unlock my love, you've got the key  
Ooh, I'm so satisfied  
This kind of love I just can't hide_

Standing in front of the mirror, Horatio took one last look at his black suit and smiled. today he was giving his heart and soul to the most special person in his life. He attributed where he was today to that young man. He had told Ryan that he didn't need to give the key to his heart away because he never really had it to begin with, Ryan had always had it.

_  
Took my heart for a carousel ride  
Made me feel brand new inside  
When I'm with you  
All that I seem to do is smile_

Ryan was trembling a little as he stood in the back of the church with Alexx. She smiled and reassured him that what he was feeling was normal. But when the doors opened onto the small group that had gathered to see him pledge his love to Horatio all the nervousness disappeared as he looked into the blue eyes of the man he would spend the rest of his life with. And he smiled.

_  
Boy, I'm floating on a cloud  
Wanna scream and shout it out loud  
I found amazing grace in your eyes and your face_

Horatio watched as the love of his life walked towards him and he suddenly had the urge to shout at the top of his lungs the love that he felt for this man. His gaze never left that of his lover's throughout the entire ceremony and he barely heard the applause as he took the soft lips in a gentle kiss.

_  
I'm gonna love you for always  
_

Looking into each other's eyes later that night, they both knew that this was right. And that their love would be there for always.

THE END._  
_


End file.
